


Un Heero, ça ne se voit pas ça se mâte

by Arlia Eien (Arlia)



Series: Satyres Personnages [1]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Graphic Description, Spiritual
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-06
Updated: 2007-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-28 20:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlia/pseuds/Arlia%20Eien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[description de Heero] titre bizarre en effet, où l'on reconnait la scientifique qui passe son petit préféré au microscope...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un Heero, ça ne se voit pas ça se mâte

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer :** Heero Yuy ne m'appartient pas, mais Heero-kun, c'est quand tu veux :D
> 
>  **Genre :** description, matage abusif d'un perso qui donne une rédaction des observations =)
> 
>  **Note :** défi que m'a donné bernie hier soir, au lieu de lui dire ce que j'aimais du physique de Heero que je lui fasse une rédac de 3 pages avec le listing, voilà le résultat que j'ai retravaillé en soirée .'  
>  Bon c'est pas vraiment une fanfic soyons clair, mais d'un autre côté ça a un rapport net avec le manga, suffit presque de mettre POV de Duo au dessus ou de n'importe quel personnage amoureux de Heero ou non d'ailleurs.  
> En soi c'est pas pire qu'un texte sans les noms des persos ou bien quand on modifie des choses importantes sur les persos xD

Heero Yuy est un garçon d'une quinzaine d'années d'origine japonaise. Plutôt petit pour son âge avec son 1m56. Il est mince, voire maigre, avec ses 45kg, mais tout en muscle et bien proportionné.

Ses cheveux sont brun foncé, épais et raides. Il les a un peu rebelles, ce qui lui donne quelques épis, ou une coupe à la « nid d'oiseau », ce qui ne retire rien à son charme bien au contraire.

Il a une frange qui lui recouvre le front qui descend jusqu'à la base du nez. Faite de mèches et donc n'étant pas uniforme, elle ne lui cache pas les yeux.

Son front est de taille normale ou alors un peu haut, signe d'intelligence. Caché par ses cheveux on ne peut pas vraiment en dire davantage.

Ses sourcils, bruns également, d'une épaisseur normale. Il les a d'ailleurs souvent froncés, pas d'un caractère coléreux ou autre, c'est plus un tic de concentration qu'autre chose. Les cils eux, sont de taille banale, ni particulièrement court ni particulièrement longs.

Ses yeux sont l'un de ses principaux atout de séduction, même si ceci peut paraître extraordinaire, ceux-ci sont bleu. Bleu foncé, mais pas marine, d'un bleu très difficile à caractériser, pour simplifier, on peut les qualifier de bleu cobalt ou bien bleu de prusse. Des yeux comme ont les Européens du Nord ou bien certains russes, origines possibles ?

Son regard est profond et dégage une impression d'assurance la plupart du temps, il s'en dégage un certain charisme, qui est propre au jeune homme.

Sa voix, une voix un peu rauque, presque comme dans une fin de mue. Elle est très expressive contrairement à ce que l'on peut penser, on y lit facilement les sentiments qu'il exprime ; colère, peur ou autre. Le ressenti peut être très fort si l'on se concentre sur elle. Pour une voix japonaise il a une bonne prononciation du son « r » qui pose pas mal problèmes pour les personnes possédant de ces origines, ce son ne faisant pas partie de la langue et étant prononcé « l ».

Son nez, droit sans bosse ni rien, est de longueur ordinaire, un nez à l'Européenne et non épaté comme on trouve pourtant souvent chez les Asiatiques, preuve d'un métissage.

Ses joues plutôt rondes au début de la série deviennent plus adultes moins enfantines, comme s'il grandissait ou plus globalement mûrissait au fur et à mesure de la guerre. Effet de style pour signifier cela au spectateur ou bien amélioration de la représentation ?

Son teint est clair, plutôt blanc mais légèrement halé, cela laisser penser à un métissage quasi certains au vu des gènes improbables que l'on trouve chez lui alors qu'il est issu d'une ethnie japonaise.

Ses lèvres ne sont ni trop lippues ni trop fine, habituelles pour un homme, mais en rien moins sensuelles qu'on pourrait le croire. Légèrement rosées, plus européennes qu'asiatique ici aussi.

Sa dentition paraît normale blanche, droite, banale. Trop d'exceptionnel dans quelqu'un est lassant après tout, être « lambda » sur certains points ne fait que rajouter en charme.

Menton droit, volontaire, qui arrive à la même hauteur que le nez à moins qu'il ne s'arrête juste avant.

Il a la mâchoire carrée, une mâchoire d'homme. Qui rejoint le dessous de l'oreille en ligne nette et fine.

Ses oreilles elles-mêmes ne sont pas décollées et ne sont pas collées au crâne. Elles ne sont ni grandes ni petites, leur proportion est banale quelque chose de bien, de parfait.

Le cou n'est pas particulièrement long, sans être trop court même s'il tend plus vers cette dernière caractéristique. Sa pomme d'Adam est présente mais ne ressort pas de trop.

Les épaules sont fines mais masculines, musclées comme tout le reste de corps, sans ostentation, et débouche sur les clavicules devant et les omoplates derrières eux aussi tout en muscle, comme sculptés.

En descendant nous avons les pectoraux fermes à première vue, sans que rien ne fasse gonflette, cela semble naturel et l'est très certainement. Que l'on peut contempler à tout va au vu du débardeur vert échancré qu'il porte très souvent.

On ne parlera pas de ses tétons puisque ceux ci n'apparaissent pas dans le dessin de la série, on peut néanmoins supposer qu'ils sont de la même couleur que les lèvres ou un peu plus dans les bruns ce qui correspondrait bien à la couleur de sa peau.

Ensuite, l'estomac, le ventre. Les abdominaux sont fermes et ciselés. Le dos lui aussi est en muscle, mais de part sa minceur on voit le léger dessin des côtes.

Les bras, sont très fins, mais puissants, tout en muscles également, aucune graisse ni peau tombante, tout est tendu, impeccable, peut-on aller jusqu'à dire parfait ? Les coudes sont droits, pointus même.

Les mains de taille normales pour un garçon de cet âge. Les doigts sont plutôt courts, des mains d'homme d'action, de travailleur. Noueux peut être, mais certainement pas raides au vu de la vitesse à laquelle il tape sur le clavier de son ordinateur portable.

D'ailleurs en observant ses mains on peut voir qu'elles sont très souples, très habiles, il utilise tous les doigts pour taper sur un clavier, pouce compris s'il ne tape qu'à une main, de même si un digicode c'est le doigt qui aura le plus court chemin à faire qu'il utilisera et pas seulement le même à chaque fois comme la plupart de gens ont tendance à faire.

Parlons d'ailleurs de sa gestuelle, ample féline, ce garçon dégage un charisme qui se ressent dans son attitude, sur de lui. Il est rapide, sur de lui et peut d'ailleurs se le permettre. Il est agile, court vite, sait faire un certain nombre d'acrobatie et saute plutôt bien et s'amortit tout aussi bien en roulant sur le côté. On peut observer d'ailleurs une certaine grâce dans ses mouvements, d'ailleurs avec sa petite constitution pour son âge –qu'il peut rattraper sans aucun problème par la suite- on peut penser que l'entraînement reçu peut s'apparenter à celui d'un gymnaste à haut niveau.

Pour revenir à ses mains, ses ongles sont courts, de forme carrée qu'il doit manucurer consciencieusement pour avoir le résultat que l'on peut observer dans la série. Preuve d'un certain soin de sa part malgré sa tenue vestimentaire de base.

D'ailleurs Heero qui peut paraître négligé de par cette tenue, est loin de l'être, il s'arrange toujours très bien quand il infiltre alors que les vêtements sont très certainement un peu trop grands pour lui, malgré tout il est impeccable, paresse de sa part ? A moins que dans la vie de tous les jours cela lui paraisse superflu, une discipline militaire exigeant une tenue irréprochable, en tout cas il est prouvé que Heero sait s'arranger sans problème.

Pour repartir d'où l'on en était c'est à dire au torse lui-même, celui-ci a une belle forme de V, légère, masculine qui donne sur un étroit bassin. La chute de rein est d'ailleurs conséquente, les fesses fermes, musclées, bien rebondies. Au point qu'on puisse parler de cambrure de noir pour lui.

Le spandex qu'il porte ne laisse pas dire si son magnifique derrière est aplati ou non, mais si c'est le cas cela laisse présager quelque chose de vraiment splendide loin des fesses flasques et/ou plates que l'on peut trouver dans le marché masculin, ou simplement parmi certains autres personnages de la série.

De même pour l'entrejambe, que l'on peut entrevoir par le moulage du vêtement, qui à coup sur n'appartient pas au beau sexe. Après si le moulage presque abusif du spandex comprime lesdits bijoux de famille, on ne peut pas le savoir.

Ses cuisses sont fermes, nerveuses, des cuisses de sportif, d'athlète, mais pas de footballeur. Moulées-elles aussi merveilleusement bien par le vêtement en lycra. Les genoux sont osseux de taille habituelle.

Ses mollets ensuite, galbés, l'on pourrait presque en venir à parler de jambes de femmes sur ce point, un homme ayant rarement des jambes très enviables pour une femme. C'est le cas ici, de part le satiné de la jambe mais aussi par le fait qu'elle soit tout comme le torse exempt de toute pilosité.

Ses pieds, dans la plupart du temps des baskets, jaunes, peut importe les vêtements portés. Il aurait une pointure assez élevé par rapport à sa taille, mais ce n'est pas certain, même s'il semble dépasser aisément le 39. On ne connaît pas exactement ses pieds ne l'ayant jamais vu pied nu. Alors pied à la Grecque ou à l'Egyptienne ?

Chacun sa part de mystère, on peut observer tout son corps presque à volonté alors un petit mystère au niveau des orteils, si on sait tout, la personne perd de son charme. ;p


End file.
